<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we created monsters by singledadkuroo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795585">we created monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/singledadkuroo/pseuds/singledadkuroo'>singledadkuroo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creative liberties taken, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Pacific Rim AU, idk - Freeform, it’s gonna be sad sometimes, iwaoi married and raising takeru, maybe some others who knows, minor KageHina, minor asanoya, minor bokuroo, minor daisuga, no volleyball au, unbeta’d, will probs end up being a series of vignettes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/singledadkuroo/pseuds/singledadkuroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime isn’t much of a crier, not like Tooru the notorious crybaby. He can count on one hand the amount of times he’s actually seen this man shed a tear in their long history together, and it usually took a rather meaty tragedy or two to set him off.</p>
<p>So when Tooru finds him sobbing, gutturally, wretchedly, on their shitty little back porch where his family wouldn’t wake up from it, he knows something absolutely awful has happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we created monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiiiiiii! idk what to say here besides a SPECIAL THANKS to my iwaoi warriors kesh, marga, and ella for inspiring and supporting me, as well as offering a lot of ideas as to how this is going to play out &lt;3 thank you also to sarah for being my ear during my creative process and helping me name these stupid machines </p>
<p>if you want you can find me on twitter and tumblr, both at singledadkuroo! pls lmk what you think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Alaska, 2025<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Tooru wakes up cold, which is a sensation he hasn’t experienced in so long he didn’t remember what it felt like. For the record, it’s unpleasant. </p>
<p>Hajime is an early riser by nature, but on their days off he usually stays in bed for Tooru’s sake, usually with a waterlogged book in hand and a fresh cup of coffee. It’s clear, though, that he’s been gone longer than it would take to brew that coffee. </p>
<p>Unsettled, he pulls on a threadbare robe against the Alaskan chill and pads through their drafty cottage in search of his husband. </p>
<p>Hajime isn’t much of a crier, not like Tooru the notorious crybaby. He can count on one hand the amount of times he’s actually seen this man shed a tear in their long history together, and it usually took a rather meaty tragedy or two to set him off. </p>
<p>So when Tooru finds him sobbing, gutturally, wretchedly, on their shitty little back porch where his family wouldn’t wake up from it, he knows something absolutely awful has happened. </p>
<p>He wonders if Hajime has even registered the back door creaking open. He’s careful not to spook him when he touches his shoulder, but Hajime still whips around like he’s heard a gunshot. </p>
<p>“What is it?” He knows better than to ask if he’s okay. </p>
<p>Hajime takes a shuddering breath, wipes tears and snot from his face with his sleeve, and looks at him with eyes glazed red. </p>
<p>“Kunimi and—and Kindaichi.” </p>
<p>He doesn’t need to say anything else. Tooru’s knees give out as he’s wracked by a violent sob himself. Hajime half catches him and then they’re kneeling together on the wood, crying into each other’s shoulders. </p>
<p>He was never as close to them as Hajime was, but it’s a loss he feels potently just the same. Kunimi with his discerning gaze and secret smile, Kindaichi with his desire to prove himself and inability to hold back. They were just <i>kids<i>—he wonders how much they got to grow up in the past five years, if it was too much or if they found little pockets of fun and love the way Hajime and Tooru were able to. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>The door swings open again. <i>Oh, god<i>. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“Dad? Tooru?” Takeru’s sweet voice should be a balm, but it only makes his chest even tighter, a reminder of what else they’ve lost. “What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“Sweetie, can you—“ Tooru hiccups, unable to finish that question. What can his child possibly do? </p>
<p>“Go back inside, okay?” Hajime was always better at saving face. “We’ll talk later.” </p>
<p>Tooru peers blurrily above his arm to see Takeru nod solemnly and close the door behind him so softly, like he’s afraid it will break the way his fathers clearly have. </p>
<p>“Who called you?” Tooru whispers </p>
<p>“Irihata.” Hajime kisses away a tear beading down his cheek. “We have to—there’s more. We have to get up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime calls Takeru into the kitchen with them because he’s old enough now, at thirteen, to hear this. Far too mature for his age, he sits with hands clasped tightly and eyes boring holes into the tabletop. </p>
<p>“They’re running out of pilots and the situation is only getting worse,” Hajime speaks frankly, his voice still hoarse from earlier, “Irihata reamed me out for working on the wall, of course.” </p>
<p>Tooru fled the jaeger program after his sister was killed, mad with grief, wounded himself, and unwilling to leave his nephew alone. Hajime came with them without question. Back then, there were plenty of pilots and rising cadets ready to fight and die for the cause. </p>
<p>The coastal wall initiative is a controversial one, maybe a foolhardy one, but neither of them were willing to abandon the Kaiju threat entirely and thought it would make a good compromise. </p>
<p>The recent destruction of the Sydney wall had them already doubting their commitment. This new development makes it clear what they have to do. </p>
<p>Sydney got lucky that Foxfire was stationed there temporarily before being moved to Hong Kong. With the jaeger program on its last legs and pilots dropping like flies, most coastal cities won’t scrape by as easily</p>
<p>Before, they were worried about Takeru’s future. Now it’s certain he won’t have one if they don’t do this. </p>
<p>“So we have to go?” Takeru’s eyes flick between them. </p>
<p>Well. They didn’t anticipate him picking it up <i>that<i> quickly.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“Yes,” Tooru reaches for his hand, “and I’m sorry. I know you’ll miss your friends.” </p>
<p>“I don’t have any friends here.” Tooru blames Hajime for the kid’s bluntness. “And school sucks. I don’t care.” </p>
<p>It is far too early for this, but whatever. It’s not exactly prudent to march into Takeru’s middle school and demand to know why he isn’t enjoying himself. It makes it easier to leave, in any case. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Tooru says helplessly, “you should start packing up your stuff, then.” </p>
<p>Takeru gives them a final once-over before pushing his chair back and darting to his room with all the exuberance of youth. </p>
<p>Hajime watches him go with an almost amused glint in his eye. </p>
<p>“I don’t think he fully grasps what we’re getting ourselves into.” </p>
<p>Tooru laughs sharply. “I don’t think so, either. He’ll probably think it’s cool.” </p>
<p>They have vivid memories of the fight over Takeru’s jaeger and Kaiju action figures a few years back. There’s probably still a few hidden under his bed.</p>
<p>“It <i>is<i> cool.” Hajime throws his hands up when he gets kicked in the shin for that. “Hey!” </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“After the call you just got two hours ago? You’re kidding me, right?” </p>
<p>His husband sombers immediately, deflating in his chair with a heaving sigh. </p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry, I’m not sure it’s really hit me yet.” </p>
<p>“Which part?” Tooru asks wryly. </p>
<p>“Any part.” </p>
<p>Tooru snorts, after which they spend several moments in utter silence except for the muffled sounds of Takeru throwing things (hopefully into a suitcase) and moving about his room. The walls here are thin, unlike in the bunker they’ll soon be calling home. </p>
<p>It’s sad that this comes as no surprise, not even to the boy who barely remembers a life before they settled here. Clearly they’ve just been fooling themselves this entire time into believing that they could escape, that they could be happy, move forward, and the world would fix itself somehow. </p>
<p>Hajime sighs again, dragging a hand down his still swollen face. It breaks Tooru out of his self-pitying reverie. </p>
<p>“Tomorrow,” he says raggedly, “I’ll have Ukai lift us out of here.” </p>
<p>Tooru nods stiffly. It’s a good thing there isn’t much to pack.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>